Bakery of Love
by Kaho
Summary: Aku menyukainya, namun aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini. Dari balik pohon ini. Aku menunggunya setiap hari. Dialah penyemangatku./"Aku menyukaimu."/ "Tolong jangan selalu berada di belakangkui." Twoshot! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang pasti memiliki seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya. Seperti halnya diriku. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Hanya saja masalahnya, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Hahaha benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?Aku tahu aku ini aneh, bagaimana bisa mencintai seseorang yang belum dikenal. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku mencintainya.

* * *

**TITLE: BAKERY OF LOVE**

**PAIRING: SASUKE UCHIHA & SAKURA HARUNO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AUTHOR: KAHO**

**RATED: T**

* * *

**WARNING**

**OOC (mungkin), TYPO, ABAL, Twoshot**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink _pendekitu memacu derap langkahnya semakin cepat, syal biru tua yang membalut lehernya terkadang terkibas, membuatnya harus berhenti dan membetulkannya. Kedua tangannya terbungkus dengan kaos tangan untuk mengelak udara dingin hari ini. Rona merah yang tercetak di pipinya tak bisa membohongi seberapa dinginnya hari ini. Namun seolah tidak menghiraukan, gadis _soft pink _itu terus saja berlari meskipun langkahnya begitu berat karena salju.

"Ah~ hosh—sudah sampai –hosh."

Gadis berseragam SMP itu berdiri di samping pohon. Tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah. Bukan untuk piknik atau semacamnya. Namun dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Manik emeraldnya menelusuri jalan setapak yang berada satu meter di bawahnya yang sudah tertutup salju.

"Oi! Teme! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" ujar seseorang dari bawah sana.

Gadis itu bergegas untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Terlihat di sana dua orang pemuda SMA sedang berjalan bersama.

_Pemuda itu..._

"Hn?"

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" ulang pemuda berambut durian. "Sudah tau turun salju, kau malah tidak memakai sarung tangan, bahkan syal."

Pemuda raven di sampingnya mendengus, "Syal dan sarung tanganku hilang."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Sudah jangan berisik!"

"Ah dasar teme!"

Di atas sana, di balik pohon. Gadis _soft pink _itu terlihat gemetar, perasaan senang meledak. Rasa dingin terganti dengan perasaan panas hatinya. Begini lah Sakura –nama gadis itu- sejak seminggu lalu mengawali hari-harinya. Hanya dengan melihat sosok yang dicintainya dari balik pohon telah mampu membuatnya merasa hangat. Terdengar bodoh memang, menyukai seseorang yang tidak pernah dia kenal sama sekali. Tapi dia merasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Sakura menerawang keatas, memperhatikan daun-daun pohon yang bergerak.

Drrrt drrrt~

"Eh?" Sakura meraih ponselnya dari saku, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Halo, Sakura-chan? Kau dimana? Kau tidak bekerja?"_

Sakura melihat ke jam tangannya, "Ah, gomen! Aku akan segera kesana."

-Pip-

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana dia mematung cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Ah gomen, Ino! Aku lupa."

Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng, "Kau ini, kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu telat sih."

"Ehehehe." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf maaf, aku ada urusan."

"Iya, sudah sudah, cepat ganti baju sana. Para pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan." Ujarnya sambil menata kue.

"Yosh!"

Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia adalah anak pemilik cafe ini. Dia juga teman sekelas Sakura. Sudah sebulan ini Sakura bekerja di tempatnya, bukan apa-apa sih, hanya ingin menambah uang jajan saja.

"Ah, mereka terlihat bahagia." Ujar Sakura pelan sambil memperhatikan para pasangan pengunjung kafenya.

"Makanya kau cepat cari sana." Ujar Ino.

Sakura menoleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akhir-akhir ini suka mengeluh ya?"

"Mengeluh apa?"

"Yah seperti, enaknya punya pacar, wah mereka romantis, blablabla." Kata Ino sambil meniru omongan Sakura.

"A—aku nggak pernah ngomong begitu." Bantah Sakura.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah." Ino mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Maaf, permisi boleh aku nambah untuk minumannya?" kata seorang pengunjung.

"Ah, tentu saja." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah sini biar aku yang mengambilkannya. Kau perhatikan saja para pasangan itu." Kata Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar kau ini!" Sakura tersipu.

"Bisa nanti diantarkan ke mejaku?"

"Iya, silakan kembali ke tempat anda." Sakura membungkuk.

Sakura kembali menopang dagunya di tangan, memperhatikah pasangan muda mudi yang sedang makan di kafenya. Namun tak berapa lama setelah itu manik hijaunya menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya sangat dia kenal.

"Di—dia?" gumamnya.

Benar, Sakura melihat pemuda raven siang tadi kini sedang berjalan ke tempatnya.

_Ah, ba—bagaimana ini. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana kalau dia –ah aku kenapa jadi gemetaran seperti ini sih._

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dia menunduk memilah-milah kue yang sepertinya ingin dia beli. Disisi lain Sakura menahan perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak. Mata hitam pekat serta kulit putih pucatnya terlihat serasi. Aroma maskulin yang terbawa angin juga sangat menenangkan. Rona pink samar tercetak di pipi pemuda itu, melihat dia hanya memakai sweater dan celana panjang saja.

"Aku mau cherry." Akhirnya setelah berdiam cukup lama, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?"

Pemuda raven itu mendongak, manik hitamnya menatap langsung emerald indah di sana. "Aku mau cherry."

"Oh, iya." Sakura meraih sepotong roti dengan tiga cherry diatasnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kardus. "A—apa ini untuk kau makan?"

"Tidak."

"La—lalu?"

Pemuda raven itu diam.

_Apa kue ini untuk kekasihnya?_

"Ku—kue ini untuk kekasihmu?" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

Pemuda raven itu masih diam, namun rona pink di pipinya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Bisa tolong tuliskan sesuatu?" ujar pemuda itu.

_Kenapa jadi seperti ini.. Baru saja seminggu aku menyukainya. Tapi hari ini perasaanku terasa terhempas. _

Sakura mengambil note dan bolpoinnya. "A—apa yang harus di tulis?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg

Sakura mendongak. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa saat pemuda raven tersebut berkata demikian rasa senang kembali menjalar ke hatinya, namun dia segera sadar, kata-kata tersebut bukan untuk dirinya. _Yah.. mana mungkin anak SMA seperti dia menyukai anak SMP sepertiku. Apalagi kami tidak pernah saling mengenal._

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lalu mulai menggerakkan bolpoin di tangannya, mencoba menahan getaran hatinya saat dia menulis keinginan pemuda tadi.

"Ini." Sakura memberikan kardus berisi kue dan ucapan tadi kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Setelah menerima kue dan membayarnya, pemuda itu melenggang pergi.

_Ini kah akhir kisah cintaku? Hanya seperti ini kah? Aku... patah hati bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya._

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke –pemuda raven tersebut- datang setiap hari, membeli kue yang sama dan ucapan yang sama. Sakura sangat sedih sebenarnya, namun dia bisa berbuat apa. Dia bahkan tidak berhak mengatakan rasa sukanya. Rona malu-malu yang terus di pancarkan pemuda itu semakin membuatnya terluka. Pepatah mengatakan melihat orang yang di sukai bahagia adalah hal yang terindah. Tidak bisa, bagaimana Sakura bisa bahagia. Dia bahkan semakin sulit untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

_._

_._

_._

Sakura duduk di kursinya, sudah sejak tadi dia melamun menatap awan melalui jendela kamarnya. Kisah cinta yang bahkan belum dia mulai sudah hancur begitu saja tanpa memberikan dirinya kesempatan.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?" kata Ino saat melihat Sakura berjalan menjauhi tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eh, tapi masih hujan. Memangnya kau bawa payung?"

"Iya, ada di dalam tas. Aku duluan ya."

Bohong! Sakura berlari menerjang hujan lebat siang ini, musim memang sedang tidak bersahabat, kemarin-kemarin salju, sekarang hujan lebat mengguyur. Bunyi kecipak dari sepatunya terdengar dari riuhnya hujan yang turun. Sakura berhenti, bersandar di pohon tempat dia bisa menatap pemuda raven itu. Benar, dia tidak perduli apakah pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah melihatnya setiap hari untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Dia tidak butuh lebih dari itu.

"Halo? Dobe?" tak selang berapa lama pemuda itu muncul sendirian sambil membawa payungnya.

Sakura diam tidak bergeming, menepis rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Rasa hangat yang dulu terasa kini kian pudar.

"Ini aku Sasuke?" pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pohon dimana Sakura bersembunyi. "Bisa kau catat nomor baruku ini? 081xxxxxxxxxx. Kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor itu. Aku akan membuang yang lama."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, ia menatap kertas setengah basah di sana. Apakah dia harus menghubungi nomor yang tertera di sana?

Sakura mendesah, dia sebenarnya senang bisa tahu nama pemuda tersebut, juga mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia menelponnya? Nanti apa yang harus dia katakan? Ini kan nomor baru, kalau bilang Cuma acak mana dia percaya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor-nomor tersebut.

_Apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku ingin mendengar suaranya._

-Pip-

Truuruuruuruu~

Truuruuruuruu~

Truuruu~

-pip-

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

_Di—diangkat._

"_Moshi-moshi? Siapa? Naruto?"_

_Ba—bagaimana ini, a—apa yang harus aku katakan? Kenapa suaranya begitu membuatku tenang._

"_Oi Naru, bagaimana menurutmu dengan si cherry itu?"_

Deg

"_Dia cantik kan? Aku harap dia juga menyukaiku."_

_Jadi, dia sedang menyukai gadis lain? Jadi kue kemarin untuk gadis cherry yang di sebutnya tadi._

"_Apa jika aku mengutarakannya -."_

-pip-

Sakura menutup telponnya sepihak lalu membantingnya di kasur. Sial! Padahal baru sebentar tadi dia merasa sangat bahagia, tapi sekarang hatinya terasa remuk lagi. Sakura mengusap airmatanya cepat, terdengar dia terisak pelan. _Kenapa jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan? Rasanya ingin mati saja._

_._

_._

_._

Siang ini seperti biasa Sakura berdiri menunggu pemuda itu untuk lewat, namun sudah dua jam dia berdiri di sini pemuda itu tak kunjung lewat. _Apakah dia akhirnya bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya? Apakah gadis itu menerimanya? Kalau memang begitu bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang? Bukan malah menangis seperti ini._

"Ugh!" Sakura meringkuk memeluk lututnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang kapan saja bisa mengeras.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sakura datang, namun dia tidak juga melihat Sasuke lewat. Dan ini tepat 10 hari dia tidak juga bisa melihat pemuda itu lewat. Ini kah akhirnya?

Sakura menunduk menatap kardus berisi kue dengan toping cherry serta sebuah kartu di sana.

_Mungkin ini adalah salah diriku sendiri tidak berani mengatakannya._

Sakura menggantung kardus berisi kue buatannya tersebut di salah satu ranting yang rendah. Ia menoleh sebentar ke jalan setapak di bawah sana.

"Aku senang meski hanya melihatmu dari sini, meski hanya sebulan kau mampu memberiku semangat. Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sasuke-kun... Sayonara."

.

.

"Apa?! Kau mau pindah?" Ino berdiri dari kursinya, menatap tak percaya ke arah gadis _soft pink _dihadapannya.

"Iya."

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini."

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan! Sakura." Ino memijit pelipisnya, "kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Kau tidak menunggu sampai lulus?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ayahku mendapat panggilan kemarin. Mau tidak mau kami sekeluarga harus pindah."

"Sakura.." Ino menatap miris. "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi kalau begitu.."

"Kalau ada waktu aku akan datang berkunjung kok." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino.

"Kau janji?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

Sakura menggeret koper besarnya, terkadang dia berhenti hanya sekedar menatap awan di atas sana.

_Sebentar lagi semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku akan merindukan semuanya._

"Sakura-chan, taksinya sudah datang! Ayo cepat."

"Iya."

Sayounara~

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang itu melangkah mantap, manik emerald indahnya tidak berubah. Masih berkilau seperti dulu. Kulit putih susunya dibalut cardigan berwarna putih gading, dengan dalaman mini dress berwarna pink pudar.

Dia berjalan memasuki kafe di daerah itu, lalu menghampiri seseorang yang terlihat sibuk di sana.

"Bisa saya pesan kuenya?"

Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu menengok, manik aquamarine-nya bergetar. "Sa—sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tadaima."

* * *

**TITLE: BAKERY OF LOVE**

**PAIRING: SASUKE UCHIHA & SAKURA HARUNO**

**DISCLAIMER: MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**AUTHOR: KAHO**

**RATE: T**

* * *

**WARNING**

**OOC (mungkin), TYPO, ABAL, LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" Ino kembali memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu erat. Terlihat gadis ramping itu begitu merindukan dirinya.

"Kau ini! Katanya kau mau mengunjungiku." Ino melepas pelukannya dan cemberut.

"Bukankah aku sedang mengunjungimu?"

"Maksudku bukan bertahun-tahun setelah kau pergi kau baru mengunjungiku!"

"Maaf maaf." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "aku hanya begitu sibuk mengurusi segala hal."

"Tidak apa-apa, lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu? Kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Kau sendiri?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kafemu semakin ramai ya, kau bahkan sudah bisa mempekerjakan orang."

"Ya begini lah keadaanku, sedikit sibuk dengan kafe ini." Ino turut mengedarkan pandangannya, "Ya, aku bersyukur bisa menjalankan kafe ini. Kau mau bekerja di sini lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku disini hanya beberapa hari saja."

"Apa? Lalu kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Lusa."

"Sakura..." Ino merengek.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi kok."

"Iya tapi 9 tahun lagi." Cibir Ino. Sakura tertawa.

.

.

.

Setelah berkunjung ke kafe, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempatnya dulu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengingat masalalu apalagi mungkin rasa pahit itu akan kembali menjalar di hatinya, namun dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah kue yang dia gantung dulu masih ada. Perlahan dia mendekati pohon yang masih terlihat sama lalu berdiri di sampingnya. _Sudah tidak ada rupanya?_

Manik hijaunya menerawang ke bawah sana. Ahh.. Rindunya..

_Apakah pemuda itu masih sering lewat sini. Setelah sembilan tahun berlalu mungkinkah dia sudah menikah?_

Sakura menarik nafasnya lalu bergumam, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

Sakura menoleh.

_Eh?_

"Ka—kau?"

Lutut Sakura terasa lumpuh seketika saat sadar bahwa pemuda raven itu sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

_Ke—kenapa dia ada di sini? Lalu itu..._

Sakura melirik kardus kue yang di bawa Sasuke.

_Itu kardus milikku kan? Se—sebenarny..._

"Baka!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap pemuda jangkung itu. _Dia bilang apa tadi?_

"Aku bilang kau itu bodoh! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

_Di—dia kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba..._

Grep

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke menarik gadis soft pink itu ke pelukannya.

_Lho? Lho? _Mata Sakura terasa berkunang kunang.

"A—a—a-."

"Diamlah!" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku setelah mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"

"A—a—a-."

"Aku tahu kau selalu melihatku dari sini."

_Eh?_

"Tapi kau tak pernah berani untuk menemuiku."

_Kenapa..._

"Kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi, Sakura-chan."

_Ugh! _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertahanannya jebol. Airmata yang berusaha dia tahan malah mengalir sangat deras. Apalagi saat pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan selalu berada di belakangku." Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Aku.." Sakura menunduk dalam, "Aku.. hiks.. tidak.. hiks.. berani.."

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. terlihat begitu sempurna." Sakura terisak, "lagipula.. hiks.. aku tidak secantik si.. hiks cherry itu.."

"Si cherry?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Gadis yang kau sukai."

Sasuke terkekeh membuat manik hijau itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Si cherry itu adalah kau."

Tik

Tik

Tik

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Ja-jadi aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri?"

"Yah, begitu lah."

"Be-benar-benar memalukan." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin gemas.

"Kalau kau menutupi wajahmu aku jadi tidak bisa melihat gadis cantik ini lagi." Sasuke menarik tangan kurus itu lembut.

"Ja—jangan lihat! Aku merasa berantakan."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau masih terlihat sama kok."

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sakura singkat.

Blush

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu menerjang tubuh pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku juga! Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Sangat sangat sangat!"

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku murid di salah satu SMA favorit di kota ini. Oh iya, sudah sejak seminggu ini ada seorang gadis yang mengikutiku. Rasanya aneh, dan aku memang merasa sedikit parno. Dia selalu berdiri di balik pohon, dia benar-benar seperti hantu. Hingga akhirnya hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketempatnya bekerja, sebenarnya karena penasaran suatu hari saat aku berjalan sendirian aku mengikutinya saat dia pikir aku sudah pergi jauh.

Hari ini aku pergi ke kafe tempat dimana dia bekerja. Ini aneh memang, namun saat melihat nya memakai baju maid dengan kuping kucing itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, apalagi pipi yang berwarna merah itu, hingga aku hanya bisa menunduk berpura-pura memilih kue yang akan ku beli. Namun karena aku tidak tahu harus beli apa setelah mengingat pipi merah itu aku malah berkata Cherry.

Aku sempat kelabakan saat dia bertanya apakah kue itu untukku, kalau aku menjawab untukku dan dia menyuruhku untuk makan di sini aku bisa tewas, dan kalau aku bilang aku tidak suka manis dia akan merasa curiga. Saat dia mengira kue ini untuk kekasihku matanya terlihat basah, senyumannya juga terlihat terpaksa. Dan entah kenapa perasaan terlukanya sampai di hatiku. Dan bodohnya aku malah kelepasan bilang aku menyukainya.

Hingga akhirnya karena aku ingin selalu melihat wajah manisnya, aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung setiap hari, membeli kue yang sama dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama berharap dia akan segera menyadarinya.

.

.

Hari ini hujan lebat, aku ingin tinggal saja di sekolah sampai hujan reda. Aku juga tidak bawa payung. Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis itu menungguku? Setelah meminjam payung dari Naruto dan memberinya ongkos untuk naik taksi aku segera berlari, karena ini memang sudah lewat dari jam pulang. Aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan gadis itu berdiri kehujanan di bawah pohon sana, dan segera bersembunyi saat aku semakin mendekat. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan berpura-pura menelpon Naruto, jadi aku ada alasan untuk berhenti di depan pohon tersebut. Aku menyebut namaku sendiri, dan sengaja menyebut nomor ponselku dengan keras, tentu saja itu nomorku yang lama. Aku lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Saat sampai di jembatan aku terpeleset dan jatuh, tapi untungnya aku di selamatkan oleh beberapa orang yang lewat di sana. Namun kaki kiriku retak, dan aku harus di rawat di rumah sakit.

Malam harinya kerjaanku hanya menatap ponsel yang aku letakkan di dadaku. Berharap gadis itu akan menelponku. Dan benar saja, ponselku bergetar, aku menyahutnya tapi tidak segera mengangkatnya. Aku membiarkannya bergetar cukup lama lalu setelah itu aku mulai mengangkatnya. Aku tau itu bukan Naruto, tapi aku terus saja mengoceh. Namun dia malah menutupnya. Sial!

Sudah seminggu aku berbaring disini, aku khawatir apakah gadis itu masih menungguku. Ataukah dia sudah bosan. Aku ingin segera menemuinya.

Sebulan kemudian aku sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit, tempat yang aku tuju pertama kali bukanlah rumah, melainkan tempat itu. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kardus bercorak hati. Aku membukanya dan mendapati kue bertoping cherry yang sudah layu. Aku juga menemukan note bertuliskan _aku menyukaimu, sayounara._ Sayonara? Apa maksudnya?

Aku segera berlari ke kafe tempat dimana dia bekerja, dia tidak ada! Dia dimana? Arg sial! Gara-gara kecelakaan itu! Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada gadis pirang pemilik kafenya. Saat dia bilang kalau gadis itu pergi aku benar-benar tidak tau harus apa. Kesal, tidak percaya dan menyesal menjadi satu.

Aku meninggalkan nomor ponselku dan meminta bantuannya untuk menghubungiku kalau gadis pink itu kembali. Aku pulang dengan perasaan hampa, hanya roti berjamur inilah satu-satunya kenangan darinya. Aku tak suka manis, namun ini buatannya kan? Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Jangan tanya, setelah memakan roti berjamur itu aku diare selama seminggu penuh.

Hingga akhirnya setelah sembilan tahun Ino menghubungiku, dia bilang kalau Sakura baru saja dari kafenya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dari diriku saat mendengar kata itu. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pohon kenangan itu. Aku ingin menemui gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku. Ah ngomong ngomong syal dan sarung tangan yang dia pakai adalah milikku.

* * *

Yosh selesai! Mau ngelanjutin yang pacar sewaan tapi masih bulan puasa :v takut kalo bikin dosa. Ya udah iseng bikin fic ini.. terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini.

Mind RnR please? :D


End file.
